InvaderCraft
by Invader Xen
Summary: Zim was working in his lab one night until GIR came in and they get sucked up by a purple pixelated portal Contains some humour. may contain some fourth wall breaking. This has never been done before so I decided to do it. Reviews are appreciated
1. The Portal

**A/N I had this idea for a while so I decided to write it. ENJOY. oh and.. **

**Zim: The Filthy Human Pig-Smellie does not own ZIM in any way. Zim belongs to the ALMIGHTY Johnon Vasquez **

**Gir: I like you. you smell like a cookie. (walks off saying cookie cookie cookie)**

**Me: ookkkkk then**

**(me and Zim walk off)**

Zim was working in his lab one night. He had built a machine that lets him travel to different dimensions.

Every thing was fine until GIR came in.

GIR: HAI Mastah what ya working on? :P

Zim: YESS it is finally finished

GIR: Finished what?

Zim: The Multi Dimentional Portal Machine is finished

GIR goes up to a button and presses it

GIR: OOOHHH whats this do?

Zim: AHHH NO DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON

but it was too late a purple pixelated portal with black blockes appeared and sucked both Zim and GIR in.

Zim's POV

Zim: AHHH NO DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON

But it was too late a purple pixelated portal with black blockes appeared and sucked both me and GIR in and then every thing went black.

**A/N Yes I know it was short but I will continue it. BYE**


	2. Steffanie

**A/N Here is the next chapter and also I do not own Invader Zim as you would probably know already it is owned by the lovely Johnon Vasquez. ENJOY**

? POV

_The sun had finally rose in the sky and all the monsters had despawned so I went adventureing some more in search of a cave to find some diamonds. On my way I had found a random nether portal and I wanted to mine it but then I remembered that I do not have a diamond pick._

?: dammit

_Suddenly I heard a moan comming from near by so I went to check it out. I had found two people...er some kind of mob near by. One had green skin and antennas and was wearing some sort of uniform and a backpack of some sort which was blinking in a steady rythm and the other one was simply a robot. I checked out the one with green skin and he..well at least I think he is for any injures but found none which was a releaf. I looked up at the sky it was past midday._

? (thought): wow time does go quick

_I then picked the green one up and put the robot on my shoulder which was surprisingly light back to my house. By the time I reached my front door mobs started spawning and I heard a TWAANGGG noise_

?: SH**

_As I quickly got inside. I put them both on my bed and I slept on my spare bed._

Zims POV

_I had woken up and found my self in some sort of house and I was in a bed. I saw looked around and saw no body there. I looked in the window and...MY DISGUISE WAS GONE!_

Zim: GIR!

?: oh your awake

_my eyes widened with terror I reached into my Pak and pulled out my spare disguise and put it on._

?: So what are you any way?

Zim: err... I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby

?: really? because last time I checked I was the only human around here except for the NPC villagers

Zim: oh of coarse I am new here and not an alien heh heh

?: oh well whats your name?

? POV

_I had woken up early and prepared some eggs and bread for breakfast when I turned aorund and saw the robot from last night standing there in the door way_

GIR: HAI

?: um hi

GIR: oohhh your makin eggs

?: um yes I am would you like some?

GIR: I'M GONNA MAKE SOME WAFFLES

?: um ok

_suddenly I heard a shout coming from my room_

Zim: GIR!

_I heard my guest call. I walked into my room where my guest was_

?: oh your awake

_his eyes widened with terror he reached into his back pack and pulled out a pair of contacts and a wig and put it on._

?: So what are you any way?

Zim: err... I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby

?: really? because last time I checked I was the only human around here except for the NPC villagers

Zim: oh of coarse I am new here and not an alien heh heh

?: oh well whats your name?

Zim: I AM ZIM!

?: oookk then my name is Stephanie or you can call me Stef

_The robot suddenly came in with a plate of steaming hot waffles, where did he get the ingredients any way?_

Zim: I'm not going to eat that

_I covered my ears because of the loud whining/crying noise that robot was making_

Zim: GIR BE QUIET

So GIR was his name.

GIR: WWAAAHHH WAAAAHHH WWWAAAHHH WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHH

Zim: alright I will try a little peice

GIR: YAY

_Zim ate a peice and he gagged_

Zim: what is in this

GIR: rubber and socks

I was grossed out

GIR: TRY SOME FRIENDLY LADY

_'GIR' said holding out the plate to me. I hesitantly toke it and pretended to eat it._

Stef: umm thanks

Me: So how did you get here any ways?

Zim: IT IS OF NONE OF YOUR CONSCERN HUMAN!

Me: ok I was just asking

Me: ummm I hope you don't mind me asking but where did you come from?

Zim: We uumm came from EARTH yes thats right earth

Me: oh so where is this Earth?

Zim: You don't know what Earth is?

Me: um no because I have been here for as long as I remember and this is the only planet I have been on if you

can even call it a planet

Zim: So what is this PITIFUL PLANET called?

Me: I don't know what the actual 'planet' is called but right now we are in the land of MineCraftia

Zim: Mine-what?

Me: MineCraftia

Zim: So what is one this 'planet'

Me: well there are different areas called bioms

GIR: I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW

GIR: DOOM DOOM DODOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DODODOOOM

Zim: GIR STOP SINGING

GIR (eyes flash red): YES MY MASTER

Zim: So is there any sort of tecnology here

Me: not that I know of

Zim: WHAT?! How will I call my tallest my MISSION the Dib-Stink My Base

Me: your what?

Zim: How do I get back?!

Me: well um

Zim: ANSWER ZIM!

Me: *sigh* your very impatiant are you

Me: Well how did you get here in the first place?

Zim: I was in my lab one night working on my machine when GIR pressed the button and we got sucked in a portal

Me: hmmm must be the portal I found you near

Me: I thnk I can help tomorrow we will search for the portal once more

Zim: FINE

_I look out the window it is already night time. wow that was fast._

GIR: hey look there are some bone peoplez outside

Zim: What?

Me: oh the skelingtons

Zim & GIR: skelingtons?

Me: yes here in this land there are things called mobs that spawn at night of in dark places.

Zim: just what are they?

Me: there are many different mobs like spiders, skelingtons, slimes and the most dangerous ones are the creepers and the enderman

Zim: and what do they do exactly

Me: what all of them?

Zim: YES all of them

Me: well the spiders usually hang out in caves and jump scare people alot mostly me. the skelingtons shot arrows at you. the slimes can only be found deep undeerground and the creepers blow up on you. Lastly the enderman teleport around and attack you if you look them in the eyes. they get hurt by water.

Zim: just like me

Me: huh?

Zim: Zim gets hurt by meat and water

Me: oh. well we better get some sleep

Zim: FINE BUt tomorrow you will get me back to my base

Me: yes I promise Zim now good night

_We all went into our beds, Zim and GIR in my bed and I sleep in my spare bed_

GIR: GOOD NIGHT NICE LADY

Me: Good night...er.. GIR

**A/N Well hope you enjoyed this long chapter and umm yea thats it i guess bye**


	3. White eyes

A/N here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy Me: Zim can you do the disclaimer please Zim: Invader Zim is the best irken alive Me: *hits him on the head*  
Zim: FINE I am owned by the AMAZING JHONON VASQUEZ Me: thats better any way enjoy GIR: dodedodedooo WAFFLES

NOTE: this will be in my POV from now on

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up early again and fiund out that GIR was not there. i then smelt something good in the 'kitchen'. it was GIR making waffles again. and he was pulling out ingredients from his head.

Me: so thats where he gets all his ingredients from

GIR: GOOD MORNIN PRETTY LADY

Me: um thanks

GIR: I'M MAKIN WAFFLES

Me: yes I can see that

GIR then finished and placed a plate of waffles on the table

GIR: YOU GOTTA EAT THAT

Me: ookk then

I walked over to the table and sat down then hesitantly took a bite. they were not bad

Me: These are not bad whats in them

GIR: THERES WAFFLES IN 'EM

Me: oookkkaaayyyy

Zim then woke up and was at the door

Zim: GIR what are you doing

GIR: IZ MADE WAFFLES

Zim: I'm not going to eat that

GIR: WAAHHH WAHHHH WWWWAAAAHHHH

I cover my ears. Out side all the mobs cover their ears, if they have any.

Zim: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I WILL TRY SOME

Zim ate some and he didn't gag this time

Zim: Hm these arn't bad whats in'em

GIR: theres waffles in them

Zim: YOUR LYING!

GIR wimpered

Me: Zim can you stop yelling

Zim: YOU DO NOT TELL ZIM WHAT TO DO

Me: ok jeez

GIR: LETS GO OUTSIDE

Me: um ok but you will need weapons

Zim: What for?

Me: some mobs still havn't despawned yet so you will need to kill them

Zim: Zim needs no weapons

Me: fine then suit yourself

I handed GIR 2 wooden swords

Me: here you go GIR

GIR: WHATS IT DO?

Me: you kill enemies with it

GIR: OKIE DOKIE LOKIE

Me: Come on lets go

LATER ON OUTSIDE

Me: We need to find the portal you came from

Zim: and wheres that

Me: thats what we are looking for

GIR: Ohhhh whassat?

GIR pointed to a broken down portal. I gasped

Me: oh dear

Zim: huh?

GIR: awww someone brokded the thingy

Zim: NOW HOW WILL WE GET BACK.

Me: relax i'll try to find a way to fix it ok

Zim: well you better be quick

Me: Ok but it will take to about 3 days or more

Zim: What? Why?

Me: because I don't have the neceserry tools and blocks to do it

Zim: What do you have to find that is so important

Me: first of all I need three diamonds to make a diamond pick axe and then I need to find water and lava to make obsidian

Zim: right so where do we find this Die-a-mon

Me: it is not as easy as it sounds. I have been looking for it for the past 5 days but failed to find any.

Zim: HAHA Pathetic Hyyuuuumman

Me: ]:(

GIR: ^_^

Zim: :D

Me: }:(

GIR: :)

Zim: ]:P

Me: |:(

GIR: XD

Zim: :P

Me: oookkkk what was that about?

Zim: I don't know blame the author

A/N HEY!

GIR: HEHEHE

Suddenly Lightning flashes as it starts to rain

Zim: AAAHHHHH

A/N }:)

Me: hey thats not nice

A/N ok i'll stop

suddenly the lightning and rain stops

Narrator: now that thats over *ahem*

Me: *sigh* ok lets go look for a cave

After a couple of minutes of searching

GIR: oohhh look at dis big hole in the wall

Me: GIR thats not a wall it's a cave. come on lets go in.

after we went in we started searching for the diamond but little did we know that someone with a diamond pickaxe and white eyes was watching us.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Random Guy: Buy our stuff

NOW BACK TO THE STORY (in the next chapter) (trolololololololol)

A/N trolololololololololol how will you live with the suspence

GIR: Youz jus' got trolled

Zim: GIR!

GIR: BAI 


	4. Arrows and 'HIM'

**A/N Zim discmaimer please**

**Zim: I AM ZIM I am NOT owned by the Pathetic Human Worm-Baby**

**GIR: We iz ownded by the Johnen Vasquez**

**Zim: Uhh yea what GIR said**

After hours of searching we gave up

Me: *sigh* we are never going to find some diamonds let alone three

GIR: YAY WE'RE DOOMED

Me (to Zim): Is he always like this?

Zim (to me): You have no idea

suddenly an arrow wizzed past me and almost hit me but I dodged it. Then more arrows appeared and headed straight for Zim and GIR but I pushed them out of the way just in time but I took an arrow to the knee and was not an adventurer any more.

ALL except GIR: AUTHOR

A/N HAHAHA

Me: ]:(

A/N ]:( ok fine. you guys are no fun

Narrator: *ahem* any ways

I pushed them both out of the way but I got hit instead and this time on the arm NOT the knee. *glares at author*

A/N *whistles innocently*

I hold my arm in pain

GIR: AAHHHH

GIR screamed as more arrows came towards him and Zim. When the mystery person stopped shooting I swear I saw two white eyes but I shook it off.

Zim: Stef-human?

Me: yea?

Zim: nothing

Me: ok then whatever

GIR started tearing up

Me: GIR I am fine

GIR: *sniffs* ok

Me: *sigh* lets go back to my house

Back at my (blocky) house

I pull out the arrow which causes me even more pain and I get some bandages I made out of spider silk and wrap it around my arm tightly.

GIR: are youz ok

Me: yes GIR I am fine for the a hundreth time

GIR: i love you

Me: umm I love you too

Zim: so Stef-Human

Me: yes Zim?

Zim: are you ok?

Me: yes

Zim: ok then

GIR: AAAHHHHHH

I suddenly heard GIR scream like he always does so I went to check it out. When I got to GIR he was just running around screaming and I found out that two of my windows were broken and there were a couple of arrows in the corner. I looked outside and I saw the 2 white eyes again.

Me (to myself): So it was HIM all along

GIR: Who?

Me: You'll find out soon enough

**A/N HAHAHAHAHA hahahaha ha ahem sorry this was a short chapter I just had a bit of writers block. If you play MineCraft I bet you can guess who the 'mystery' person is. any ways this was fun to write.**


	5. RANDOMNESS

**A/N Here is the next chapter and I will reveal the 'mystery character' for those of you who doesn't know who yet. oh and Zim do the disclaimer**

**Dib: yeah sorry Zim isn't here right now so I will do it**

**GIR: HAI**

**Dib: so um We are not owned by Xen we are owned by Johnon Vasquez**

**Me: Dib why are you here?**

**Dib: cause Zim isn't here**

**Me: ok then enjoy the chapter everyone**

Zim: Who is 'HIM'?

Me: *sigh* I will tell you in a minute

Zim: I DEMAND YOU TELL ZIM

Me: I said I will tell you in a minute

GIR: I's all scaredy

Me: I know

I removed the arrows from the wall and put it into my chest. I then made a bow with my sticks and string.

Me: There now we have a bow

Zim: TELL ZIM

Me: fine just sit down somewhere

Zim and GIR and me sit down

Me: His name is...

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Random Guy: Did you know that video games are the number one cause of HITLER BABIES YES THATS RIGHT HITLER BABIES what are hitler babies I DON'T KNOW but look at them HITLER BABIES SO MANY HITLER BABIES**

**Fast Talking Guy: Brought to you by the Virtuous Anti Gaming Institution of North America**

**Fast Talking Guy: Protecting the world from hitler babies for future generations**

**END COMMERCIAL**

Me: His name is He...

HFGIUGSRUGFOAUEIGUOIBVOIUAGO RIFGAIBGVDSBFIDJFBGOIASBFVOI D

Everyone (even the mobs and 'HIM'): AUTHOR

**A/N BBBWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Everyone (even the mobs and 'HIM'): ]:(

**A/N :P**

Me: *glares*

**A/N :P**

Me: STOP DOING THAT

**A/N HAHAHAHAHAHA :P**

Me: POTS GNIOD TAHT ... YEH

**A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA this is too fun to watch**

Me: nac ew yrruh pu eht sredaer era gnitiaw

**A/N HAhhaha Ahem ok I'll stop...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Me: *sigh* this is getting nowhere

**A/N ok I have calmed down ANOUNCER!**

Anouncer: what? ok

Anouncer: the story will continue on as planned

Everyone: FINALLY

Me: ok as I was saying his name is

Me: Herobrine

Zim: Who is this Hero-brine

GIR: IZ HES A HERO

Me: you could say that but no

Zim: then what is he TELL ME

Me: people say he is a romur started by some douche on the internet. In MineCraftia he lookes just like the normal person with a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans but he has souless white eyes that strike fear into the hearts of all who see him

Zim: He doesn't scare Zim ZIM IS NOT AFRAID OF ANY THING

Me: Fine then suit your self

Me: he usually carries around a diamond sword and pickaxe and tries to kill you with it and he also carries a bow with him

GIR: So hez the one who brokded the thingy

Me: Yes

suddenly we heard a lot of banging at the front door. we went to check it out and outside was as swarm of zombies all moaning

_NOTE: i didn't get to tell you what my house looks like. It is a two story house that is 4 blocks tall and 15 by 15 and has a balcony at the top. I have double iron doors out the front which can be opened by buttons. it is made from bricks and has window panes. my bed room is upstairs with a 'bathroom'. downstairs is a kitchen and another bathroom and has a chest room._

Zombies: ggggrrrrrrr

Zombie #1: so how are we going to break down the door

Zombie #2: we could always press the button

Zombie #3: thats a stupid ideaaaaaaahhhhhh!

The zombie got shot

All Zombies: ... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH

I shot them all with arrows

Me: HA TAKE THAT

suddenly alot of arrows shot at us. I ducked for cover and behind the tree I saw HIM

Herobrine: STOP CALLING ME HIM I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW

Me: OK FINE

I saw Herobrine behind the tree

Herobrine: Thats better

**A/N ok back to the story**

Zim: AAAHHHH

GIR: AAAHHHH

Random Person: AAAHHHH

Zim: AAAHHHH

GIR: AAAHHHH

Random Person: AAAHHHH

Zim: AAAHHHH

GIR: AAAHHHH

Random Person: AAAHHHH

Zim: AAAHHHH

GIR: AAAHHHH

Random Person: AAAHHHH

Zim: AAAHHHH

GIR: AAAHHHH

Random Person: AAAHHHH

Zim: AAAHHHH

GIR: AAAHHHH

Random Person: AAAHHHH

Me: EVERYONE SHUT UP!

Everyone: ...

Herobrine: ...

Honeydew: ...

Xephos: ...

Israphel: ]:)

Creeper: ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss

Zombie: *dead* X(

Skelington: twang

Slenderman: ...

Zim: ...

GIR: :P

Ghosts: ...

Me: *sigh* ok lets just get on with it

AHEM

I had started firing arrows at Herobrine as well. At the end Herobrine fled

Me: dammit I used up all the arrows but atleast I can get his arrows

GIR: YOUZ ALRIGHT?

Me: Yes I am fine

Zim: Zim can do better than that

Me: *sigh* ok Zim I beleive you . now lets get mining to find some diamonds

I gave Zim and GIR a iron shovel, sword, pickaxe and a water bucket. Then we went to find diamonds and obsidian.

IN THE CAVE

After 1 minute Zim got attacked by a zombie

Zim: AAAAHHHHHHHH

me and GIR burst out laughing. After killing the zombie and after Zim finally calmed down we went down deeper into the cave.

**AFTER 5 HOURS OF SEARCHING**

GIR: OH LOOK SHINEY THINGZ

Me: OMG

Zim: What?

Me: GIR YOU ARE TEH BEST

I gave GIR a big hug. Finally after about 5 hours GIR had managed to find some DIAMONDS. I stopped hugging GIR and quickly mined the diamonds and there were 5 there just enough

Me: Finally after about 5 hours of searching we found it

GIR: YAAAAYYZZ

Zim: FINALLY WE CAN GO HOME

Me: not just yet we still have to collect some obsidian

Zim: ugh fine

Me: I know

Me: come on lets hurry and find some lava

**5 MINUTES LATER**

After searching I found a large source of light and you guessed it it was lava

Me: ok everyone stand back

I crafted a diamond pickaxe and poured water on the lava and in a puff of smoke the lava was gone and replaced by black blocks

Zim: What is this black thing

Me: it is obsidian and we need 10 of it

I mined all of the obsidian which of course took a while

Me: Come on lets go back to the surface

After we exited the cave we went back to my house

Me: finally our quest is finished tomorrow we shall build the portal

Zim: Fine then ZIM WILL TAAKE OVER EARTH MUAHAHAHAHA hahahaha eh

I look at him weirdly

Zim:I mean FINALLY I CAN GO BACK TO DOING MY NORMAL HUMAN THINGS

Me: umm ok then any ways good night

We all went to bed

**A/N So yea hope you enjoy this chapter and as you can see this chapter had a lot of screaming and randomness. Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter something happens.**


	6. The End

**A/N omg I am so sorry I hadn't updated in ssooo long. I had a minor case of writers block (did I spell that right). any ways here it is enjoy. and i am sure that you all already know who Invader zim and MineCraft belong to. MineCraft belongs to 'notch' and mojang**

**The next morning we all woke up**

Me: *yawns* good morning

GIR: ARE WE'Z GONNA GO HOME TODAY?

Me: Yes..er..GIR

Zim: finally

Me: ok come on lets go to the broken portal

I get my flint and steel, my pickaxe and sword.

**AT THE PORTAL**

I finished building the portal

Me: well I guess this is goodbye... for now

GIR: Thank you *sniffs* I love you *glomps me*

Me: um ok ... I love you too

Zim: GIR GET OFF THE HYOOMAN

GIR *duty mood*: YES SIR

GIR gets off me

Zim: yes yes it was nice working with you stef-human. now Zim must go

Me: Good Bye

Zim and GIR go into the portal and disappears. Suddenly arrows come flying towards me. I dodge just in time. I see Herobrine again. He keeps shooting arrows at me. I had no choice so I planted some TNT (from the author cause she is really nice and the best person to live)

Me: ]:(

**A/N ok ok fine**

I planted some TNT (that I got from the author) and set it off. I then jumped in and every thing went black.

**A/N This story is now complete you will just have to read the sequal to find out what happens next. TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL :P BAI**


End file.
